


The Thief's Adventure Log

by thechavanator



Series: Troublerouser [2]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Missing Scenes, Multi, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), in which the author's hatred of arboria comes shining through, mia's 22 in this. in case you were concerned., the luminerik is background but el SURE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechavanator/pseuds/thechavanator
Summary: Not every tale from a hero's adventure makes it into the books; some are kept close to their hearts, after all. Some of the quieter moments can be found within these pages...Or, some moments set within the world of Troublerouser that, for one reason or another, can't quite fit within that fic.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Maya | Mia/Veronica (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Troublerouser [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660339
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Every Step

**Author's Note:**

> _resfeber (noun) - thrill felt before an adventure_
> 
> I was off-and-on about doing this for a while, but I have some Excellent ideas and with TR being told (almost) entirely through Erik's perspective, not all of them can really fit. Mainly the stuff Erik isn't there for! So this exists.
> 
> First on the list, now that their chapter is up, we have a little bit of pre-canon twin stuff!! I headcanon that Ronnie and Serena high-tailed it for Dundrasil as soon as they got out of Arboria (I don't think anything disproves it!) so naturally the troublerouser twins would do the same! Well, they headed for Zwaardsrust, but you get it. _Someday_ I will nail these two and their characterization.
> 
> This was _technically _a prompt that nedryn-writes sent me back in _august_ good god. (Finally, only one of that set left...aaaaaand that's gonna take a while cause that's a wholeass AU. F.) Just like the other one, it got...a smidge Not Like That. Whoops! It's a bit of a shorty, but hey.__
> 
> __Catch me slowly giving away my favorite swaps. Amazing._ _

“I just don’t understand it,” Gemma sighs, bundling the last of their rations into her (homemade, of course) knapsack. “All our lives, they’ve been talking up our destiny to help the Luminary, and yet they try to stop us when we try to make it happen!”

“They let us go eventually, did they not?” Sylvia collapses her staff, gently bopping Gemma on the nose with it. “Besides, it’s one thing to talk about it in _theory_ , and a whole other thing entirely to actually let your daughters go out and do it. You _know_ Mother and Father would rather us stay there forever!”

Gemma frowns, gently slinging aforementioned knapsack over her shoulder. “But we’re adults, Sylv. We’re twenty years old, surely they know we can take care of ourselves?”

Well, of course, the familiar monologue begins, they know _Sylv_ can take care of herself. The shining star of Arboria, the greatest natural talent the town has produced in years, a testament to just how skilled their previous incarnation was at his fire and ice magic. But Gemma? Poor Gemma, always two steps behind her sister, always hearing whispers when she practiced her harpistry late at night. “Surely the high priest had made a mistake? No soul has ever had two incarnations, and Morcant had no healing magic to speak of.”

The last time she’d mentioned this to her sister, Sylv had muttered, “Well, we have been defying expectations since we told Mother that we’re girls, so let them say what they want. We know better.”

“Well, of course they do, honey,” Sylv begins, rousing Gemma from her thoughts. “They just worry. There are plenty of monsters out there, after all.”

“And our failings reflect on them,” Gemma murmurs. After all, if she and Sylv can’t protect themselves, what’ll that say about Mother and Father? They’d have to live their lives blaming themselves, fretting about what they should have taught them, not to mention what the _rest_ of Arboria would say. And Gemma can’t bear to put them through that, even theoretically.

That’s her driving force, then. More so than the whirlwind romance promised by her previous self, assuming that that honor doesn’t go to Sylv, of course. More so than the fate of the world, even. She’ll fight to make her parents proud, and to keep them from any more worry.

But Sylv waves off her comment with a giggle. “Well, that would be what the high priest says, but I certainly would _not_ put too much stock in that.”

Gemma tries to believe her, but...

“Anyway,” Sylv continues, breaking Gemma out of her thoughts once more, “if you have everything packed up, we ought to get going, right? Zwaardsrust awaits!”

Right, Zwaardsrust. It had been Sylv’s idea, of course (Sylv always has better ideas than Gemma does), to start at where it all began...after all, if anywhere holds clues as to where the Luminary might be, or how to get to Yggdrasil, or even what foe awaits them at the end of their adventure, it’d most certainly be Zwaardsrust.

Gemma nods. “I’ve nothing left to pack...”

As exciting as it is, to venture outside of Arboria and see the world without the overbearing shield of her parents holding her back, to (hopefully) find a way to prove herself beyond just being Sylv’s sister, she can’t help but feel...sad. Sure, Arboria constantly doubts her, and sure, they may place Sylv on a pedestal that’s too high even for their treasured prodigy to reach _all_ the time, but still. It’s the only home she’s ever known, and who knows when she’ll be back? (Who’s to say that they won’t have to wait even _longer_ for the Luminary to shine Yggdrasil’s light on even the darkest shadows?)

There’s no need to dwell on goodbyes; Mum and Father have already given their teary farewells, and Sylv may well punch someone if she has to sit through another one of High Priest Benedictus’ long speeches about their destiny. No, all that’s left to do is take that first step outside of Arboria. Possibly, if Gemma is being truthful, the hardest step of her life.

Sylv dashes out of town with an almost childlike glee (unsurprising, since her wild spirit has always longed to escape Arboria, even if just for a few days), motioning for Gemma to follow her. “What are you waiting for, Gemmy? Adventure awaits!”

Gemma swallows her fear, taking a deep breath. Inhale, exhale...and take that first step. She opens her eyes (when had she closed them?) to find Sylv beaming at her, Morcant’s great statue no longer keeping them in his protective (metaphorical) embrace.

“That was easier than you thought it would be, right, darling?” Sylv asks. “The hard part’s over. Now the fun really begins!”

She’s not wrong, Gemma observes as they make their way through the mountains; the farther they get from Arboria, the easier each step becomes, the less heavy her heart feels at the concept of being away. Even through the frigid air of the Snærfelt, on the rough waters that guide them towards their destination, even in the crumbled ruins of Dundrasil and Zwaardsrust, the journey becomes more and more exciting. Not for the prospect of love, no, not for her parents’ pride or even for the fate of the world itself; seeing the world, on their own terms, is a breathtaking experience in its own right.

More and more, with every step, Gemma is glad she chose to leave after all.


	2. (mis)judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a particular problem in the MMA tournament, Eleven ends up getting help from a fairly unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (uh, hey, this chapter has some casual act 2 character backstory spoilers, both specifically for Troublerouser and implicitly for the main game. Sorry. El wouldn't shut up.)
> 
> I HAD A CONCRETE PLAN FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I GUESS EL GOT MY ADHD BECAUSE BOY ARE HIS THOUGHTS ALL OVER THE PLACE. Whoops! Enjoy your surprise background Luminerik pining, cause I sure did.
> 
> anyway HELLO! remember this thing? I sure don't when I'm trying to remember all the shit I wrote! I think this was the first chapter of this I actually planned, lmao. If you haven't read troublerouser chapter 7 yet...uh, this may not make sense.
> 
> Gemma is...tricky, man. I'm trying real hard to differentiate her stuff from Serena's but I feel like it keeps coming out too harsh! Or inconsistent. Or both. But you're not here for Chel's Overcriticism Hours!

“Number Eleven!”

He jolts in place, looking around wildly before remembering, right, Octagonia, tournament, number drawing. He’s fine, he’s not...there.

Eleven steps forward, taking his place beside the announcer as the crowd waits for the next number. He looks out over the stands, spots Sylv waving frantically from her seat, Gemma looking down at her lap.

Strange, very strange. Eleven knows she’s never really liked him—posh girl from a sheltered town, kinda uppity about what she expects of a Luminary, really, but from what he hears out of the twins’ tent at night, he can’t really blame her for repeating what she’s heard. Arboria sounds like a shit place, honestly. Still, why does she look so awkward? Goddess, she doesn’t think she owes him for the Gondolia stunt, does she?! Ugh, that leaves an awful taste in his mouth, worse than anything Heliodor served up for him.

_ Look anywhere else, Eleven, let’s not put her more on edge.  _ He turns his attention to the other participants, sizing up potential matchups. Team Cheats bickering amongst themselves (man, he hopes he gets the chance to kick their asses), a very grumpy man (not El’s type at all, god no) pouting as his partner prattles on at him through his lisp, poor thing...Erik grins at him, El’s heart skips a beat, and Erik’s partner, nice as sugar but almost sickeningly sweet, waves in turn.

Fuck, El wishes he could swap places with her. He and Erik would kick so much ass. And they’d have an excuse to share a room at the inn, to boot! Why does Yggdrasil have to ruin all his plans?!

“Number three!”

Oh, right, the drawing. He forgot in his dumb gay stupor. Good work, Eleven.

His new partner joins him by the announcer, and Eleven gets to work on the formalities.  _ “Uh, hey, I’m Eleven. You?” _

Nothing. Weird. He made sure to get Three’s attention, no reason for him to be ignored, unless—

“Hey, kid, no need for the quiet act.”

Oh. Oh no. Of course he wound up with the  _ one competitor  _ who can’t understand sign language.

\---

Today is the  _ worst. _ Gemma’s still acting weird at him—well, weirder than usual—he’s stuck with one-sided communication with his tournament partner, and on top of that,  _ Erik’s _ partner is perfect, and more importantly, she’s here right now, ruining their quality time. Even if Veronica and the twins are here, and even if Erik doesn’t really want El’s particular brand of...uh, quality time. Still.

It’s almost a blessing when Liu Za (cause of course that’s his fucking name) pulls him away from his laughing fit over Veronica’s costume shtick, hissing “strategy meeting, our quarters” before just...taking off on his own. That’s  _ real _ nice of him, what a team player. But what can Eleven do other than follow, really? Even if this meeting is one-sided, it’s better than just winging it.

There’s a tap on his shoulder after about ten seconds of walking, and as he turns he’s genuinely surprised to see Gemma, wringing her hands nervously, fussing with a piece of  _ something _ that she’s halfway through making.

“Pardon me, Eleven, but do you mind if I come with you? I thought you could use a helping hand; it’s not fair of him to just  _ talk _ at you, you know? At least if I’m there I can translate.” Her question starts quiet, but the more she talks, the more confident she becomes, the more  _ angry _ she sounds. It’s pretty different from what he’s come to expect from her, honestly. 

But different isn’t always bad, he figures. Sometimes different is like a fresh meal after thirteen years of cold gruel. Or like a bunch of gold coins after—no, no, not that,  _ definitely _ not that. Skip the metaphor thoughts if they’re going down  _ that _ path.

She blinks at him, hesitantly, and he can almost hear her backpedaling before his hands start moving.  _ “Oh, uh, yeah. I’d really appreciate it. Thanks.” _

“Oh, it’s nothing, honest! It’s the least I can do after, well, after you saved me.”

Goddess dammit, he was right about her thinking she owed him. Oh well. Sure, her looking down on him sucks, but it’s better than feeling like someone  _ owes _ him. Besides, he’s the one in debt right now; not to any of them, of course, but he’s still paying the Luminary—no, just Erik, ugh, the title doesn’t feel right on his hands or in his brain—for helping Eleven get his redemption. Someday.

He hates not telling Erik, honestly; he’d rather lay his cards on the table, but what room is there in his Yggdrasil-blessed company for an orphaned little thief who doomed his own sister? He’s come this far, and he can’t let his work go unrewarded, can’t go back to their little hideout empty-handed, so spilling his guts will have to wait.

“This is the place, right?” Gemma asks, knocking Eleven out of his thoughts. At his nod, she turns the knob, letting him in with a smile. Huh. That’s new. Different. But not bad.

\---

_ “You know you don’t owe me, right?”  _ Eleven asks as they depart, his poor partner having been drilled with enough combat-aiding sign language to get them through the first round.  _ “I don’t keep score.” _

She sighs. “Oh, of  _ course _ I know that, Eleven. I don’t think you’re holding this over me, or any of us. It’s just that…” Her hands are toying with her latest project again, folding and smoothing and picking at loose threads. “I’m sorry. For how I acted.”

Wait,  _ huh? _ Eleven had just figured she was acting weird because she doesn’t like owing him. Or feeling like she owes him, anyway. The idea that she felt bad hadn’t even popped up on the radar. 

Jeez, looks like  _ he’s  _ the jerk here.

She doesn’t meet his eyes, simply stares at the ground, taking a  _ particular _ interest in Octagonia’s stonework. (It’s not that fascinating, really, Eleven checked.) “When you took that spell to let us escape—because I fucked up, at that—”

Eleven can’t hold back a laugh at that, at Gemma, the sheltered girl from a holy town, letting loose a  _ fuck.  _ Holy shit, that’s beautiful, that’s going in the journal, Ja—whoever gets to read his journal is gonna get a kick outta  _ that. _

Gemma waits for him to calm before continuing. “I realized I wasn’t really being fair with my judgment. Just about all the expectations I had are  _ already _ entirely off.”

_ “Running from the world’s stupidest knights wasn’t on the Luminary-aiding agenda?”  _ He asks, and she laughs along with him. Maybe he’d misjudged her, too, just like he had back in the crypt.

Maybe they both have some growing to do.

He stays up a bit later than he should that night, scrawling in his journal by candlelight as his tournament partner snores in his bed across the room.

_ Dear Jade,  _ he writes, penmanship perhaps a bit more rushed, a bit more scribbly than most of his entries in his excitement,  _ I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to be wrong. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I just want these two to be friends, like well-written friends...squeenix please...


	3. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylv ponders what awaits her and her companions, and has Eleven make a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this very short gap between uploads makes more sense when you realize this bit is less than one thousand words.
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TROUBLEROUSER CHAPTER TEN. Seriously. For that reason, keeping commentary (and content warning!) to the end notes.

Sylv watches the group disperse, taking off to enjoy themselves before the next leg of their journey truly begins. It would certainly be nice to do the same, to spend the day blissfully unaware of what lies ahead…

But that’s impossible. She’s known that since before she and Gemma left town in the first place, she’s known since Benedictus had told the two of them of their ancestor, of their own destiny. Since Benedictus told her of the emergency time-stop spell, used if the Luminary was ever in danger of having his light extinguished. This was never meant to be an easy journey, and the idea of all of them making it out alive was always unlikely. And with how their adventures have played out so far…

Well, to put it simply,  _ something  _ is brewing. They wouldn’t need a Luminary in the first place if the threat facing Erdrea was this easy, and with Erik being  _ unreasonably _ overconfident, it’s only a matter of time before the seven of them find themselves in inescapable danger.

And now, this goes beyond just destiny. She would do anything for her friends, for her  _ family _ , Luminary or not. She’d easily throw away her own life to keep them safe.

A tap on her shoulder brings her back to the present, out of her musings on the possible (likely, rather) future.  _ “Hey, Sylv? You okay?”  _ Eleven asks when he finally grabs her attention.

“Hmm? Oh, um, yes.” A lie, to be honest, and she’s never been the greatest at lying, but Eleven’s generally courteous not to press the party too hard if they don’t want to talk. (That, and he  _ clearly _ has his own secrets, so surely he gets it.)

He eyes her with suspicion, and to her misfortune, chooses to press her on it.  _ “Are you  _ sure _ about that? You don’t look okay, and you’ve been squirrely since we got here.”  _ He pauses, face scrunched up in thought.  _ “And Sniflheim, too, I think. You’re worried about Erik too, aren’t you?” _

Well, truth be told, he’s not  _ wrong.  _ “You could say that,” she admits. “Just...something about all this feels wrong, don’t you agree, darling? And if our little Luminary doesn’t keep his head…”

_ “Yeah, agreed. And, no offense, but I don’t think this place is gonna talk some sense into him.”  _ He looks as though he  _ deeply _ regrets trash-talking her hometown. Even though Sylv agrees with him wholeheartedly.

“You are exactly right, darling. If anything, they’ll encourage him…” She sighs. She’d rather keep the party in the dark about what’s coming next—well, not that she knows exactly what’s coming next, just that she’s likely not coming out of it alive—but it will be a huge weight off her shoulders if she can be sure someone can keep her friends safe without her.

“Darling, make me a promise?” she asks after a few moments of silence. Eleven raises an eyebrow in response. “If something were to happen to me...keep an eye on everyone for me?”

Eleven grimaces as he frantically signs,  _ “Whoa, whoa,  _ whoa,  _ that’s a little heavy, don’t you think? We’re just…” _ He pauses, frowning.  _ “Okay, honestly, I still don’t know what we’ll be doing up on Yggdrasil.” _ She opens her mouth to interject, but he interrupts.  _ “Hey, I’m not saying I won’t do it! If it helps you feel better, I can promise that.” _

She breathes out a sigh of relief, rushing over to him and nearly hugging the life out of him (judging by his pained squeak). “Thank you, Eleven,  _ darling.  _ It truly means a great deal.”

_ “Of course. Just...promise me you won’t do anything reckless. Not that I think you would, but...you know. Reassurance.”  _ He grins sheepishly.

Gemma picks a  _ terribly _ convenient moment to call her over, so Sylv waves and runs off before he can question her lack of answer.

\---

Well, if she’s being technical, she  _ hadn’t _ done anything reckless, since she was planning this from the moment she realized they wouldn’t win this fight. And even if she had...well, Eleven wasn’t able to tell her off, given that time around her has frozen, and by the time he figures out what she’s done, she won’t be around for him to tell her off.

Gemma stirs, and Sylv realizes something hadn’t gone quite as intended; but then, they’re both Morcant’s reincarnations, are they not? Perhaps that’s it, why the spell hadn’t affected her twin. 

“Stay safe,” she murmurs, waving her hand, chatting with Gemma as they watch her friends flee to the world below, two by two, even King Carnelian and Sir Chalky (innocent as they are, manipulated by Seregon as much as the party themselves have been). And soon, even Gemma is gone, and the magic Sylv cast is beginning to take its toll on her.

They’re all strong enough on their own, of course, and they don’t need protection. But she worries about them nonetheless.

“You haven’t won, Seregon,” she spits out as the time-stop spell fades. “Not yet, and if I know my friends, you never will.” And when the tree finally comes crashing down, as Seregon flashes her a wicked smile, Sylv breathes her last with her own smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: CONTAINS (non-violent and not-really-that-described-tbh) MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.
> 
> I love the idea that Veronica knew that she was likely, if not guaranteed, to die in their quest. I have feelings about her interactions with the group for that reason...but this is not about Veronica technically. Just some background! (Also why she made that cryptic comment about never leaving anyone behind back in chapter 7...)
> 
> I am Very attached to dynamics of what I call the Core Four (luminary, thief, twins) and I wanted to round out the trio of interactions between the non-Erik members of the group, plus I just liked the idea of Sylv trusting El with keeping an eye on this group of disasters.
> 
> There is ONE more chapter I wanna get out before I get to writing Sweet Switch Content: why was Veronica so intent on checking on Mia at camp? :3


	4. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica attempts to commiserate with Mia over her brother's recent assholery, but gets a bit more than she bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Today's chapter contains some vague spoilers for Sylv's backstory and some less-vague spoilers about Erik's, though if you're reading this you probably know about the latter, at the very least. Also wow this is the shortest turnaround on chapters I have ever had.
> 
> It turns out, when you stick two gals who are The Worst at talking feelings in the same tent, it gets...interesting. Enjoy
> 
> Is it mean to do this right before Yggdrasil? Yeah. Did I do it anyway? Yeah.

_ “Infuriating, _ isn’t he?” Veronica asks as she cautiously enters the tent she and Mia share, glancing at her curled-up form on her makeshift-bed. Personally, she thinks Mia dodged a bullet by not growing up with Erik, especially considering how his  _ completely-intolerable overconfidence _ is only growing the closer they get to Seregon...but she shouldn’t say that out loud, not while Mia’s feeling like this. She might be blunt, but she knows when to hold her tongue.

Mia sits up, taking the effort to actually undo the braid that she had apparently intended on  _ sleeping _ in before Veronica spoke. “He’s been fine, for the most part,” she mumbles to Veronica’s surprise, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to ensure that it doesn’t emerge a tangled mess in the morning. “But  _ recently _ , he’s—”

“Been acting like a total arse, right?”

_ “Exactly. _ And he’s only gonna get worse from here on out.” She sighs. “If I knew my entire childhood was dedicated to  _ that, _ I would’ve asked Gramps to leave me in Puerto Valor years ago.”

Veronica tries not to grimace at the mention of Puerto Valor. Too many memories of being shoved into a box that didn’t fit her. Honestly, she’d expected the two of them to bond over Erik being a dick, but this sounds like a problem that can’t be solved by taking potshots at their fearless leader. That said, she might know how to mitigate it, even a little...she has a bit of experience with unrealistic expectations.

“Do you, uh…” Oh, she’s no good at talking emotional stuff, fuck. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Mia lets out a  _ huge _ breath, as though Veronica’s question took a huge burden off her shoulders. “Goddess, would I  _ ever. _ ” In almost an instant, she goes from mopey to energetic, and Veronica has to admit she likes this Mia a lot better. (And, okay,  _ maybe  _ it has something to do with the fact that Veronica fell head-over-heels for her from the instant Mia punched Erik in the tournament.) “It was...okay, honestly, I don’t remember  _ that _ much about having a brother when I was a kid. I was only three when the kingdom fell, and what I do remember wasn’t  _ all _ bad. But... I dunno, it felt like there was always this expectation that he was going to do all this cool stuff. He’s gonna save the world! You know, this little shrimp of an infant.” She laughs, despite the serious conversation, and Veronica can’t help but get caught in it too.

“But,” she continues, “There was always this weird undercurrent of, like, oh, Mia, you’re gonna go with him, you’re gonna help him save the world. Like I was just an afterthought.”

Veronica actually  _ does _ grimace at that. “Yikes, that’s a lot to put on a three-year-old.” And a baby, too, she thinks, but it’s not like Erik had the brainpower to understand what anyone was talking about. Honestly, he barely has that  _ now. _

“Yeah, no kidding. And it only got worse when we lost him. Gramps got buried in his own loss for a long time, but eventually that turned into this insistence on finding the new Luminary, no matter how long, no matter what cost. I didn’t really get to be a kid, I barely got to be my own  _ person.” _

This...goes a lot deeper than Veronica had expected, to be honest. As much as talking about it seems to bring back Mia’s spark, it really is a problem that can’t be fixed without...well, without a  _ lot _ of things Veronica isn’t really capable of.

“Uh, thanks for talkin’ it out with me,” Mia mumbles. “Guess I just needed to get some stuff off my chest.”

She doesn’t really feel like she’s done much talking at all, but she won’t question the compliment. “Don’t mention it,” she replies.

All too suddenly, Mia looks uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “Uh, hey, when this is all over…” She fidgets with the edge of her shirt. “Maybe you and I can...I dunno, grab some lunch or something?”

Veronica’s train of thought stops in its tracks, but she’s certainly overthinking this. It’s just a thank-you lunch, definitely. “You don’t _have_ to, you know. I’m just glad I could help.”

Mia shakes her head frantically, looking more nervous by the second. “Not a thank-you, more like a...a date, I guess?”

Oh, shit, Veronica wasn’t overthinking it at  _ all.  _ “Uh, yeah, sounds...sounds good.” 

Mia grins at her, not her usual smug smirk, but something more genuine, and lies back down to sleep. Veronica isn’t far behind, enjoying the happiest sleep she’s had in quite some time. And when they awaken, she braids Mia’s hair, and Mia returns the favor, and it’s  _ perfect. _ As far as Veronica is concerned, she can put up with Captain Cocky for as long as she needs to, if she’s got  _ this  _ to look forward to.

So, of course,  _ naturally  _ everything goes to shit not long after they set out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That may have been the rudest way to end anything! Sorry gals.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: thechavanator (main, a cataclysm of everything) OR eleven-of-light (dqxi spoilers while I wait for my friends to reach the tree)  
> Twitter: nonotfromportal  
> Discord: Chel!#2061


End file.
